Studies in vitro related to neurogenic regulation of cerebromicrovascular function showed an involvement of beta2-adrenergic system in controlling norepinephrine inducible glycogenolysis in separately cultured cerebromicrovascular cellular elements. The present investigation focused on the responsiveness of phosphorylase A and B to adrenergic agonists and antagonists in order to elucidate the possible mechanisms responsible for norepinephrine-inducible glycogenolysis.